Empathy
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: Ten songs. Ten drabbles. To understand their hearts. Xaldin/Xigbar


Hey! You must be wondering why I'm posting a new fanfiction instead of continue my incomplete ones. Well for one thing, I figured I might as well try something like this. And here we are for one of my favorite KH pairings! :3 Another reason is because I have no motivation to continue yet. I know... How sad. But I'll get to them when I can. For now read one!!

**_Warning_**: Yaoi and some sexual themes.

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Xaldin/Xigbar**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. And if I did... Well… things would be very different.

* * *

**1. Meet me Halfway - Black Eyed Peas**

Every time he went out on a mission, he couldn't help but notice something was missing. Glancing at the world around him he tried to find out what was missing but couldn't place it. Walking forward Xaldin continued his mission with that nagging thought in his mind. Half way through he realized why something was missing. Or rather: **Someone** was missing. Growing suddenly annoyed and irritated at both himself and a certain someone. Xaldin couldn't believe that **he** had forgotten about their partnered mission together. He couldn't even believe he had forgotten himself.

With a sigh Xaldin continued his mission still halfway through scouting the Beast's Castle when he felt a familiar presence. He turned to see a portal behind him and saw a cloaked figure come out and greet him. He glared at the other male. "About time you show up Xigbar,"

"Sorry about that Xaldin, but at least I met you halfway through," Xigbar said with a grin.

**2. Animal I have become – Three Days Grace **

Look at what I've become. Nothing but an ugly heartless monster who doesn't care about anything. I have no emotions for love, or anything with a pure feeling. I am a Nobody. I will lead myself into my own destruction. Yet, why is it no matter how many times I try to push **you** away. **You** always come back and try again. Try to talk to me. Tell me I'm not what I really am. Yet here I am acting like the animal I have become. A heartless being that deserves nothing.

A being that doesn't care for anyone.

A being that can't love.

**3. Forsaken – Within Temptation **

Xigbar stared at Saix as he informed everyone of Number III's termination at the Beat's Castle. At first, he thought it was a joke. But the more he sat and waited for Xaldin to appear, the more he realized that Xaldin wasn't coming back. He wasn't sure how to react. Could Nobodies react without a heart? Did he 'feel' anything about Xaldin's death?

No. He couldn't. There was no way it could be possible. Yet why did he feel like he was about to break into pieces any seconds the moment Saix utter those dreadful words?

He couldn't be upset. He just couldn't. He couldn't feel. And yet… He felt alone. Like another part of himself died the moment Xaldin had walked through that portal to his last mission.

Once they were gone. They were gone.

And no matter how much Xigbar tried he couldn't forget the feeling of being alone.

**4. Gomenasai – Tatu**

Xigbar sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Staring out the window as he went over his thoughts. How was he going to say this? Xigbar walked back and forth in his room, since he was previously kicked out of Xaldin's room, and tried to figure out what to say. He had never gotten into this much of an argument with Xaldin before. Yes they fought before but never as big as this. Xigbar sighed and cursed his luck. He just wasn't made for this.

What did they argue over again? Oh right. Being an idiot. Xigbar cursed again and briefly touched his eye patch. He had to wonder why he acted the way he did. Sure he was a serious guy, but sometimes something else took over and let him be a bit of a clown. Xaldin got annoyed with him because of that considering they were supposed to work on getting their hearts back. But here he was. Joking around.

And because of that he got nearly killed by six of those lances. Barely making it out of the room before one got up his ass. Ouch. Xigbar rubbed the spot the lance hit. At least Nobodies heal considerably faster with minor injuries. Sighing and making up his mind Xigbar walked out of his room and went next door. Praying to Kingdom Hearts that Xaldin calmed down. Knocking on his door, he waited barely a moment as Xaldin opened the door and stared at him.

Xigbar rubbed the back of his neck and started to fumble a reply. He didn't the chance before Xaldin pulled him into a passionate kiss. Guess it went both ways.

_I'm sorry_

**5. Just Dance – Lady Gaga**

He just couldn't believe this. There was **no** possible way that the whole Organization had even hosted a party. A party! Xaldin shook his head and covered his face with his hand listening to the blasting choices of music. Whatever on earth convinced the Superior to even allow this happen? Well, whatever it was, Xaldin hoped it ended soon.

No sooner did he wish for it to end Xaldin glanced at where everyone was suddenly cheering. And Xaldin couldn't believe his eyes. Xigbar was dancing. The way his hips swayed to the beat in such fashion Xaldin wasn't sure if he was the only one feeling suddenly hot in this room. It didn't help that Xigbar was adding sex appeal to his dancing unzipping his cloak partly as he continued to dance. Earning himself some cheers in the process by other members.

Then Xigbar met eye contact with Xaldin's staring gaze and grinned. Xaldin gulped suddenly, knowing this wasn't a good thing. And he was right. Xigbar danced his way over to him still swaying those hips and Xaldin swore he wasn't getting the least bit turned on by this at all. It also didn't help that Xigbar started dancing **on** him. Xaldin could feel the heat to his face increased as Xigbar lap danced with that huge grin on his face. Xaldin had the urge to just push him off. But his hands didn't move as Xigbar got off him a moment later, and grabbed his hands. Dragging him to the dance floor and encouraging him to dance.

Slowly Xaldin danced. It was intoxicating, the beat, the swaying of hips. And not to mention all the sudden grinding they were doing. Xaldin really hated dancing sometimes, but Xigbar seemed to make an exception. He just knew that Xigbar was going to pay later.

**6. Fireflies – Owl City **

It was a simple moment between the two. A different world, quiet and isolated from everyone around them. Just leaving the two to simply lie next to each other and enjoy each other's company. Xaldin leaned his head against Xigbar's chest while the other ran his fingers up and down Xaldin's arm. Staring up at the stars the two silently made a wish this moment would last forever.

Xigbar turned his head when he saw something glow and fade out. His sniper eye caught it quickly and he grinned. "Hey Xaldin, look," he said pointing a finger at the glowing lights that began to appear. Xaldin looked over and saw the light come out their hidden places in the trees and surround them. Xaldin just shook his head.

"Fireflies? Really…" he said giving a light smile. Xigbar shrugged and tried to catch one with his hand.

"Well their light attracts mates I heard," Xigbar said catching a firefly in his hand and carefully showed it up close to Xaldin without killing it. He let it go after a moment and they both watched as the firefly flew away and another one followed behind.

**7. Hall Om Mig (Hold me Now) – Nanne Gronvall **

It was endless. The amounts of heartless that surrounded him. He cursed hating the facts that he had let himself get too careless. Not to mention the fact that he was in a very vulnerable position. In a last attempt to escape his sent his lances in multiple directions destroying a few pestering Heartless but not the stronger ones. Damnit why didn't he RTC when he was at the portal? His health was low, he could feel his body slowly deteriorating and he couldn't do a thing about it. Cursing the fact he didn't bring any items he was left with no choice but to run.

That plan quickly backfired when he nearly bumped into a giant shadow heartless and again cursed his luck. There was no way he was going to make it like this. Then suddenly the heartless squealed in pain from sudden flashes of light hitting it. Xaldin turned his bloodied face towards the direction of the source of the attack. He saw Xigbar there. With an expression of murder on his face as he reloaded his gun and attacked the Heartless without mercy. When he was done annihilating all the Heartless Xaldin felt himself feel relief for moment before collapsing onto the ground.

A moment later he felt a pair of arms around him and a voice that called out to him. He looked at Xigbar and gave him a soft smile. "I'm fine," he said. "Just hold me for a while,"

**8. Dream a Dream – Captain Jack**

It started with soft kisses. His mouth against the other in a gentle and romantic way. The other would hum in satisfaction and wrap his arms around his neck. Xigbar sighed, content and kissed Xaldin deeper moving his hands up the other's chest already fumbling with the other's cloak zipper.

Undoing the zipper he left a trail of kisses down Xaldin's neck as their kisses became more feverish and needy. They groped and grabbed at each other. Filling in their empty shells with the feeling of pure bliss and longing. Clothing was thrown aside and the two melded together with soft spoken words and sounds of pleasure escaping their lips. Sinking even further into one as the night continued on.

Xigbar opened his eye as he awoke from the vivid dream and frowned seeing the empty space next to him on the bed. That night he would always remember because that was the night before Xaldin was terminated. Xigbar covered his eyes with his hand, repeating the dream in his head over and over as if Xaldin was still here. Alive in the flesh and sleeping next to him. Xigbar removed his hands and still found the bed lacking his partner. If only it wasn't a dream...

**9. It Ends Tonight – All American Rejects**

Xaldin glared at Xigbar as he came into their room late. Going immediately into bed without saying a word. He was getting sick of this. Sick of being ignored by Xigbar all of a sudden. It's been going on for weeks and he was tired of it. Yet no matter how much he wanted to leave he stayed and waited for him everyday like a loyal dog. He hated himself for that.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and when Xigbar ignored him for the last time he grabbed his arm and began to argue with him about the issue. Xigbar didn't seem to care about the idea and shrugged it off. Saying they really didn't have hearts to care, but for some reason Xaldin cared and because he cared he stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

He wasn't coming back because he cared.

**10. City of Blinding Lights – U2**

"… Xigbar… where are earth did you take us?" Xaldin asked staring at all the flashing neon light and the advertisements for entertainment, shopping and food. Xigbar looked at him and grinned.

"What? Saix said we both had a day off so I figured why not find a random world and here we are!" Xigbar said obviously enjoying the whole experience. Xaldin narrowed his eyes. Obviously not enjoying any of this at all. Without another word Xigbar began dragging him everywhere. Showing him stores and items that were for sale. At first Xaldin wasn't all too impressed but the more Xigbar showed him the city the more he began to like it strangely enough.

"You know Xaldin, I think I would live here when I get my heart back," he said. Sitting on a bench next to Xaldin enjoying the night life of the city. Xaldin looked at him.

"Hm… I suppose," he said slightly agreeing with him. Xigbar looked at him and gave Xaldin a light kiss on the cheek causing Xaldin to look at him with a weird look.

"It's a plan then beautiful," he said with a grin and Xaldin gave him a playful punch on the shoulder already feeling embarrassed enough as it is even when Xigbar said that.

"Whatever,"

* * *

Ok… Wow… Um. Damn. After finally get my playlist to stop spazzing. I finally got this done. Yay! Hope you enjoyed. I rather did! Reviews are wonderful!! :3 I'm also thinking of adding a second chapter of these. So we'll see how that goes.

Also if you catch any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!! Thanks!

Owari.


End file.
